


A Seagull's Rivalry

by Restoring_Nova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, You can insert yourself into the character if you want lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: A pair of rivals prepare for the Spring Interhigh Nationals. However, along the way, they face their own inter struggles and insecurities.Tbh im just vibing with this
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/OC (original character), Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kamomedai’s male and female volleyball teams are having a friendly match. However, a pair of friends start clowning around afterwards, getting them in trouble.

Sweat dripped down her face as she was bent down, grabbing her knees. She had been running around the court, setting some hard to reach receives for her team. Jet watched as the ball was thrown from one player to another on the other side of the court, until the ball finally reached Gao Hakuba, who spiked it down, but fortunately the libero of the girl’s team managed to receive it flawlessly. Jet swiftly set the ball to the ace, who managed to hit it, but Sachiro Hirugami blocked easily, granting the boy’s team a point.

_21 - 22_

The Kamomedai’s male and female volleyball teams were having a friendly practice match after school. Both teams had made it to the Nationals’ Spring Tournament and since two members were leaving the following day to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, the respective coaches decided to have the practice match now.

One of the two members was the Kamomedai girl’s team setter, Yokoyama Haya, or commonly went by Jet. She was Japanese-American who used to do a variety of sports back when she lived in the United States in her elementary years. The setter was quite known for constantly running around the court to try and set the best possibles balls for her team.

The other member who was going to attend the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp was actually the shortest member of the boy’s volleyball team, Korai Hoshiumi. Most people find it surprising that someone as short as he could have made it to the training camp, but everyone in Kamomedai High knew that he was the real deal. He was the team’s outside hitter and ace, and his receives, blocks, serves, and even sets were top notch.

Jet’s eyes scanned the court, her eyes meeting Korai’s; it was his turn to serve. Jet cursed herself as she was forced to remain in the sixth position since she was the last one of the girls to serve. The setter was ready to run out of the way toward the center, or any area on the court really, to set for one of her spikers. Jet clapped her hands twice and and motivated the team, “Just hit the ball up high and I’ll set!”

Although it was just a practice match, Jet really did not want to lose Korai given that he would just brag to her face later. He always looked so smug as he bounced the ball in front of him, all the while eyeing her position. He proceeded to perform one of his deadly jump serves and aimed to where Jet was. The setter quickly ran to the center as another player went to receive the ball in her place, but instead accidentally sent the ball flying backwards.

“I GOT IT!” Jet sprinted after the ball, but by the time she reached it, it was too far for her to set the proper way, as well as the fact that the ball was about to hit the wall. Instead, she threw her right leg up and bent her left leg, allowing her back to fall backwards.Her body formed a sideways “T” as she performed one of her favorite soccer tricks, the bicycle kick. Her right foot kicked the ball at about a 30 degree angle. A teammate received it and sent it back to the other side of the court without even processing what just happened.

Unfortunately for the girls, that play allowed the boys to easily receive the ball and quickly attack. Their libero received the ball, their setter sent it to the ace, and Korai spiked it without any issue.

_21 - 23_

And that was game. In the end, the girl’s team won the second set, but lost the first and the third. While the boys shouted in glee, the girls groaned as they ambled over to the bench as their manager handed out water. The captain of the girls team, Sato Hiro, walked up to Jet with a wide smile and gave her a hard slap on the back, “Nice receive there, Yokoyama! You do know this is volleyball, right?” The captain gave one of her loud, but hearty laughs, “Just try not to kill yourself doing something crazy before the tournament! And _definitely_ don’t go crazy at the training camp, got it?”

Jet’s other teammates came up to complement her receive, but she felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. She wasn’t able to verbally respond due to her heavy breathing, so she just gave them a thumbs up and a nod. She sat down on the bench as she grab a clean towel next to her and wiped her sweat off. She chugged down some water and looked over to the boy’s benches as she waited for her breathing to level down. Korai was bragging to Hirugami at how he made the last point, but his friend just brushed him off.

“Yeah, but Yokoyama’s kick was cooler,” Hirugami was obviously trying to annoy him, but when he noticed Jet looking at them, he called her over, “Hey! Jet, nice receive!”

Jet couldn’t help, but laugh at Hirugami’s devious smile as Korai pouted and crossed his arms. She threw her towel over her shoulder whilst gripping her bottle and stood up from the bench. Walking up to the pair, a devious smile was now forming on her face, “Jealous that I stole your thunder, Hoshiumi?”

Korai raised an eyebrow, but grinned in return, “Thunder? Please, you barely make a spark,” he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips, “after all, I made the set point. _I’m_ the _Little Giant_.”

Jet rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t contain her smile. Even though she considered Korai to be her rival, she cared for him nonetheless. She grabbed the towel that still lain on her shoulder and threw it to his face, “Okay, marshmallow!” He quickly threw her towel to the ground and squirted water to her face. “Hey-!” Jet exclaimed while covering her face with her hands.

“I won’t go easy on you cause you're a girl, Je-,” Korai was confronted with Jet’s water bottle now. The two fought it out with their respective water bottles, trying to get the other more soaked. Sachiro stood near Gao, a few feet from the rivals, trying to avoid the splash zone and betting on who would slip on a puddle first, that is, until the captains from both teams broke up the friendly fight.

“That’s enough! Go get changed, both of you!” Aikichi Suwa, the captain of the boys team ordered.

Sato clapped her hands, “Afterwards, you both clean up this mess!”

The rivals mumbled an apology, “We barely even made a mess, anyway,” Korai mumbled under his breath, but grabbed his bag and made way to the bathroom as ordered. Jet followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up! 
> 
> PS: I am normally active on the weekends!


	2. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet receives a test message at an odd time.

Jet entered the bathroom and quickly made her way to a sink first. Dropping her bag in one of the empty stalls, she turned the metal knob, so cold water could flow out. Cupping her hands under the water, Jet proceeded to splash it in her face. She was honestly nervous for the Girl’s All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. Even though Jet had attended last year, the idea of encountering a setter as competitive as her made her a bit anxious, especially if she was going alone. She closed her eyes and splashed her face a second time, but she quickly opened them when she heard laughter behind her.

“If you like water so much, you should just join the swim team,” a fellow player joked.

“Heh, I still feel pretty sweaty from the match,” the setter replied with a small smile as she turned off the faucet and grabbed some paper from the dispenser.

As Jet entered the stall that contained her bag, she heard her phone receive a notification. She shut the door and knelt down. Jet opened the front pocket and retrieved her cell; it was message from Korai. Jet raised an eyebrow at this, _Weird timing_ , _but alright_ , but promptly unlocked her phone to view the text:

 _Let me walk you home today and we can stop by that convenience store ;) I wanna talk to you about something_.

The setter was even more confused, but it had to be one of two reasons:

1 - He felt bad for starting the water fight. (Very improbable)

or

2 - He wanted Jet to buy him something from the convenience store since they have a little tradition in which the loser needs to buy the victor whatever they want from the store. (Very probable)

Jet really was not in the mood for either, but sent a thumbs-up emoji in consideration of following the tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. I plan to continue to update this story weekly! I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I felt like it was better to divide it! 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


	3. Out the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Korai mop the mess they made in the gym.

After changing into some dry clothes, Jet stuffed her sweaty clothes and sneakers into two plastic grocery bags that she had crumbled up in her duffle bag. She proceeded to tightly knot the plastic bags to prevent the stench from escaping, then stuffed the bags into her duffle bag, “Eh, that’s good enough,” and slung the strap over her shoulder.

She exited the stall and quickly made her way to the bathroom door, “Bye everyone! I’ll see-”

“Don’t forget to clean up that wet court, Yokoyama!” The team captain interrupted her.

Jet silently cursed to herself, but complied, “Yeah, I know.”

As soon as Jet returned to the court, Korai greeted her with two mops, “Took your time.”

Jet placed her hands on her hips and frowned, “You could have cleaned it up yourself. I mean, it wouldn’t even take more than three minutes.”

“And let you take it easy after your team lost? Yeah, no,” he tossed her a mop and both of them started to mop, “besides you started it.”

Jet instantly lifted her head at that remark, “What? No, you did.”

“No, you threw a towel at me. Remember?” Korai insisted as he drained his mop.

“Ok, but you brought a gun to a knife fight by using your water bottle on me,” the setter slightly nudged him so she can use the bucket. She knelt down to have an easier time to drain her mop.

“ _Ok, but_ ,” he imitated her voice in that first part as he finished mopping the last puddle, “you also sprayed water on me so I guess we both used guns in that sense.” The floor was now dry enough and Korai leaned on his mop. He looked at her with a smug face waiting for her to respond. Jet remained kneeling next to the bucket and raised her head to him. She extended her arm, reaching out her hand. Korai slammed his palm against hers, creating a resounding boom across the court, “Haha! Hell yeah! We’re done!”

“Hoshiumi, wanted your mop. Not a high-five,” her arm remained extended.

“Oh, sorry,” he handed her the mop and she drained it. While Jet placed both mops in the closet, Korai grabbed the bucket to pour the remaining water outside. She held the door open while Korai came running back with the bucket.

“Now we’re done!” The setter slapped her friend on his back, “You still wanna walk me home?”

“Tradition is tradition,” he smiled, but pestered, “and put your coat on; I wouldn’t want you freezing to death before we get to the Seven-Eleven ‘cause I’m starving.”

“How sweet of you,” she rolled her eyes. Both of them walked side by side to the door. Jet turned around, but kept walking towards the exit. With her attention directed to the remaining students and faculty in the court, she gave them a peace sign and shouted, “Bye everyone!”

Korai continued to face the door, but raised his arm opposite to yours and waved it, “See y’all soon!”

Sachiro Hirugami and Gao Hakuba were still chatting inside with some of the other players. A devilish expression adorned Sachiro’s face, “Hoshiumi, remember not to get a stomach ache again!”

Korai perked his ears at that comment, but Jet quickly turned to push Korai’s back to increase his pace and shouted, “Don’t worry, I placed a price limit this time!”

As the ace opened the door, he mumbled something about the last time being “not even that much”. The setter persisted to push him out of the door, trying to avoid a second (friendly) fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. I have been super busy lately, but I wanted to update this story!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


	4. Off-Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korai and Jet have a small heart to heart.

It was a quiet afternoon as the sun was starting to set quite early. The sky was a spectacular gradient of yellows, oranges, and pinks. A flock of crows would occasionally fly above the pair, interrupting the silence with caws. Jet and Korai have been walking without saying a word for a few minutes. She had planned for Korai to ramble on about whatever he wanted, and she would just space out while pretending to listen, but today he was pretty quiet.

Through the corner of her eye, she noticed how Korai’s eyes were fixed ahead, staring at nothing in particular. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, causing same wrinkles to form on his forehead. Jet pretended to ignore what she saw, and instead, focus on the sunset, “This is nice…” She said softly, not wanting to fully interrupt the silence.

Korai turned to look at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. He subtly slowed down his pace, “Okay, what’s up? You’re more quiet than usual.”

Jet halted to a stop, “Me? What about you? I’m _fine_!” She cursed herself after she stuttered that last word, but proceeded anyway to point at Korai, “I mean, c’mon, why are you so quiet all of the sudden?”

The white haired teen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for a few seconds, “I- Only if you can tell me what’s bothering you, I can tell you’re feeling off.”

Jet crossed her arms as she contemplated on what to say. Her gazed was locked on her feet, as she lightly tapped her feet against the sidewalk, “Fine, I’m just… nervous about the training camp… I know what to expect since I attended last year, but what if the first years there are much better? I know I shouldn’t compared myself to others, but…” The setter’s voice faded out into silence as she lifted her head to look at her friend. His expression has slightly softened, _slightly_ though.

“Yeah, I expected as much,” he scratched the back of his neck, “Have you been working hard?”

 _Have I even been working hard enough?_ Jet contemplated to herself.

His soft expression turned to one of annoyance, “ _Have you_ _been working hard?_ ” His friend shook her head quickly in confirmation once his tone changed, “Then that should be enough…” He patted her back and snaked his arm around her, “Let’s go.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Jet quickly moved to stand right in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips and now she looked annoyed, “And what about you, Mr. Therapist?”

“Oh! Nah, I changed my mind, it’s not a big deal. I’m not going to tell you because I’m fine!” He rambled, but Jet only frowned. Korai tried to walk around her, but she only extended her arms preventing him from passing. He started to sprint from side-to-side, until finally running past her.

“No! No, no, NO!” Jet tackled him from behind, “We did _not_ agree on this!”

Korai laughed at her persistence, “Fine! I’ll tell you,” she let him go and allowed him to face her, “I’m also nervous for the training camp.” He pushed his hands deeper in his jacket’s pockets and waited for a response.

 _That’s it?_ Jet asked herself. They stared at each other for a few seconds, “And…? I know something else has to be bothering you because that certainly wouldn’t only be it.”

“…And I feel like I won’t be taken seriously for my height,” he looked down in shame, “Last time… it took some of the other people the first couple of days to really take me seriously. It was pretty annoying. But, really though, it’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t let them get to you, okay?” Jet ruffled his hair, “You’re pretty amazing, you know that right?” She grinned while gently squeezing his cheek.

A warm smile stretched along his face. He swung his arm around her, “It’s getting late. We should be on our way,” he looked at the sky. What was once solely adorned with hues of warm colors, now had dark blues and purples to complement them, “And,” he gaze turned to her, admiring how the remaining traces of light illuminated her face, “I’m feeling generous today! Let me buy you something!” He lightly tugged her closer to him.

“Really? C’mon my team lost fair and square! Don’t get all sappy now!” Jet insisted.

“Nope, I made up my mind. I’m paying tonight!” And the pair of friends made their way together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up! 
> 
> PS: I am normally active on the weekends!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. I feel like Hoshiumi doesn't get enough love in the fandom, so here you go! This will be a series that I will try and post weekly!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


End file.
